Sunset After Sunset
by MysteryGirl139
Summary: Bella, now Is, is a vampire & 77 years have past... where will her powers and new life take her now?
1. Chapter 1

Sunset after sunset, I watched the blues turn to reds. Twilight. I hated it. It reminded me of Edward. And even though it hurt, I forced myself to watch everyday of the seventy-seven years he'd been gone. 

I never went looking for him. I was angry, and I guess I still am. He said he didn't love me. He had only thought he loved me… All that time we spent together, every time we touched, every time we watched the sunset… 

It was all a waste. I hate him. I. Hate. Edward. Mason. Cullen. Seventy-seven years of hate and anger building up that I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself around him. It wouldn't matter how much Emmett held me back, I could get around him easily. I was more powerful than any of them, power, speed, and strength. 

I'd been alone for seventy-two years of being a vampire. I was with a small family, but I could tell it was causing them lots of pain seeing me so hurt and angry that I left. I visit every few years but not for long. 

Right now I'm living in Africa. I've been all over the world but I love Africa. It's nice to be in the sun. I can turn off the 'diamond skin', so I fit in with everyone else. I love that power. It's helped me be able to travel the world, and the sparkles reminded me of Edward. 

So here I sit watching the sunset alone for the 28,124th time. Listening to the sweet sad words fill my head from my green iPod. 


	2. Chapter 2

I climbed out of the soft barked tree I sat in every time I watched the sunset. Another sunset over. Another day alone has passed. 

I started the walk back to my tent turning off my iPod and storing it in my large canvas bag. Tall brown grass surrounded the trail I had created from my journey back and forth each day. 

I had done many things over the years. Psychiatrist, Professor, Artist (painting mostly), Photographer, Chemist, Doctor, even a secret agent for the US government & many more. My latest degrees were in biology and human rights, though I wasn't using any of them at the moment. I couldn't stay with one thing for too long; it always became- not really boring- just too routine. 

My family used to try and call me every couple of weeks but somehow Alice found out my number (probably through a vision) and kept calling over and over again that I finally threw it off Mount Everest about forty years back and I just never got a new one. Even though I missed her, I wouldn't talk to her. I knew Alice would try to get me to come back and I just couldn't. 

I had found a picture of Edward and I from around my eighteenth birthday **(I think that's right?) **and just seeing him in that photograph made me sink to the ground in pain. If I hadn't been a vampire, I think I would have cried until it killed me. 

I did go back once. About six years after I left. I changed my appearance (one of my many powers). I made myself have blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and light brown hair with blonde highlights. None of the Cullens recognized me then. No vampire ever could or can. Edward was different. He wasn't the Edward I had loved or even the Edward he was when I first meet him. He no longer sat with his family at lunch, but with a group of cheerleaders. 

The rest of the Cullens still sat together with glum looks upon their faces and their eyes showed pain and anger. My guess was that it had been like that ever since I left. 

I had been watching from the forest after school as the Cullens left. It was Jasper that saw me. He looked puzzled at first as to who I was, but soon he recognized my emotions. His eyes showed hope and he was about to turn to Alice when I shook my head. I shook my head no. The hope and happiness turned to desperation. 

_I'm sorry, Jasper. I miss all of you, well most of you, but I just can't. Know that I love you and the rest of the family. _I projected the thought into his head. He seemed shocked at first but replied with a slight nod and _We love you, too._


	3. Chapter 3

I reached down into my bag to pull out planner when my hand brushed a piece of paper and I was reliving my worst memory:

It had been three weeks since Victoria was killed along with the rest of her group, but Edward was as protective as ever. And things got worse when Alice had a vision of another coven of vampires coming into the area. She couldn't tell what they wanted or whether they were 'vegetarian' or not.

I had just woken up. I found Edward lying behind me with my back against his chest. I turned quietly to see his eyes closed. Sleeping. Dreaming. Well, as close as he could get to sleeping and dreaming anyways. I moved back and stared out my window, watching the grayish light coming from behind the clouds fill my bedroom. My alarm went off, snapping Edward from his trance and causing me to groan. I hit the off button and pulled the covers over my head. I could hear Edward chuckling behind me. 

"You know you have to get up eventually." 

"But why does it have to be now?" I whined pulling back the covers to look at him. 

"Because we have school." Edward replied with a calm face. 

"Yuck. School." 

I was about to get out of bed when I noticed his eyes. Edward's eyes were very dark. Almost black, with only a slight sign that they were ever topaz. 

"When was the last time you hunted?" 

"I don't know. Why?"

"You know perfectly well why. Your eyes are almost black."

"Okay so it's been a while, don't worry I'll be fine. I have to keep you safe."

"Stupid vampires…" I grumbled as I got out of bed. I bent down to pick up my toiletries and clothes, but when I got up I tripped on my closet door. Everything went flying out of my hands. Just as I was about to hit the floor, cold hands caught me. My right arm hurt badly and I was surprised not to hear Edward making some comment on my lack of balance.

I glanced over at my arm to see it covered in red. I had gashed it on my dresser. I recoiled at the smell and sight. Then I remembered Edward. 

His eyes were the blackest I'd ever seen them. He was trying not to breathe but it was too late. He had already smelt my blood fresh. He shook uncontrollably. He was trying to stop himself but the beast was too strong. 

He leaned down to my arm and I blacked out. 

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Chapters 1 & 2 have been changed a little bit from before, but are still basically the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Grrr. I hate that power. See, whenever I meet a new vampire, I automatically acquire their power, only mine is ten times more powerful. Most of them I don't really use and then some I use a lot. I love the power to change my appearance, but I hate the one where with just a slight touch of something I could be pulled back into a memory. 

My worst memory is when I was turned. Not because I didn't want to be a vampire, no, it is because after Edward managed to pull himself away from me, he fled. I woke up surrounded by every other Cullen but him. All that was left from him was a note. _I'm so sorry._

The paper my hand had brushed was an article in the Forks newspaper describing my disappearance. Charlie was devastated, and the La Push wolves had their guesses, but there wasn't any proof. I left Forks five days after I woke up (I had gained Carlisle's immunity to blood).

I opened my planner to May 26. Moving day. I had been in Africa for a year and a half, so it was time to move (although I can change my appearance, I still can't age). It was May 20th, so I have six days to figure out where I'm going. I had been thinking about going to back to school; college, not high school –all the hormonal kids give me the creeps. It had been a while since I had done anything with my art skills, so I was thinking an Art Institution. 

Swinging in the flap to my tent, I walked inside. Setting my bag on my bed, I sat down at my desk and opened my laptop. I searched 'Art Institutes in Europe' with Edinburgh College of Art in Edinburgh, Scotland being the first one to pop up **(not really! But it is a real school)**. Edinburgh, Scotland it is. Goodbye beautiful sunny Africa, hello green rainy Scotland. Oh fish sticks! I almost forgot to check to see where the Cullens are. 

With my advancement of Alice's powers I can look at anyone anywhere, so when I'm about to move I locate the Cullens and make sure we're not going to be in the same area. It's pretty sad that I've come to like my solitude and I don't want to me near any of the Cullens. Although, I miss them. No. It would be too hard on both of us and what if Edward came back? I couldn't handle that… Just thinking about it makes me hurt… Curse you Edward Cullen. **(I didn't really mean that you guys! It wasn't me saying that it was Bella!)**

Thanks for the Reviews! I know the chapters are short right now, but they will get longer! I promise! I just have a lot to do right now: painting my room, an actual painting due Tuesday that I'm still not really sure what I'm painting, rough draft of a major extremely important 

essay, and 50 pages of Mrs. Dalloway to read… so I'm completely swamped even though it's Spring Break! Teachers need to realize we have lives! (sorry for my little rant, I needed to vent)


End file.
